Spiral
by Jade16
Summary: Previously Spiral of Death, the story is the same but since I am writing another one this kinda needs to be put back up, hope you sill enjoy Kiley Damien and the rest of the FFX crew.
1. Prolgue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Spiral

Prologue

It was not a happy ending. Her life had changed radically with the disappearance of her loved one. She was left with her friends, to a world she saw as too lonely. Shortly after her brave speech in Luca, she received news that should have made her happy. She was pregnant with her love's baby.

Throughout the pregnancy, she suffered extreme bouts of depression. She would go into the silent temples to be in the empty chamber of faith, were she would cry and scream. Her friends could only watch as the sorrow tore her apart.

When she learned that she would give birth any day, she packed her belongings and traveled, without her friends' knowledge to Guadosalam. She wanted to give birth near her love. So she went to the Far plane. During her labor, all she could think of was her love, she kept calling to him but he never came.

Her body finally calmed as the baby emerged in the world. She couldn't stop the tears now. By her side was a child with eyes of ocean blue. She looked into those eyes and saw her love's eyes. Sorrow clutched her heart. The baby just stared; not making a sound as it watched its mother.

She rose from the silent baby, she knew it would live, but she didn't want to. Like the lovebird, she could not survive without her other half. Slowly, and without looking at the child, she walked entranced to the edge of the plane. She looked down and saw the clouds that surrounded the plane; she saw a flashback of her love diving off into the clouds. It was the last time she had seen him. Behind her, the baby started to cry, as her tears fell down her face. She threw herself off the edge into the abyss of dead souls.

The child became more frantic in its wails. The child was alone in the world. Her mother was Yuna, her father was Tidus, but this is not their story, this is her story. A story of a child that belongs to two worlds but doesn't fit in either. Her name is Kiley, and this is her story.


	2. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 1

I grew up in the quiet village on the isle of Besaid, as my mother had done. To me my parents were Lulu and Wakka. They had found me soon after I had been abandoned in the Far Plane and raised me ever since. Lulu had never told me the circumstances of either my father's disappearance, or my mother's suicide. All I knew was they had left me.

Beside all that, it was not an unhappy childhood. I lived free as anyone on a beautiful, small island. The sun always shone bright in the day, and the stars were clear to see at night. Auntie Lu was always there to play the protective mother.

From the time when I was a small child, Auntie Lu had taught me, the secrets of being a black mage. She taught me all the spells she knew, even the white magic curative spells my mother had taught her. I soon surpassed her in magical abilities and taught myself the ancient spells that were only known in books and carvings.

Wakka on the other hand was like a father. He tried to protect me from the people of Spira, who had forgotten what my parents had accomplished and only knew of their end. He was the one who introduced me to blitzball when I was five. He, and the rest of the Aurochs, taught me all their techniques, and when I turned 15 Wakka recruited me to join the team, taking my father's place as "star player." Wakka had always said I had inherited my father and grandfather's talent. Auntie Lu did not object to my learning Blitzball but, she was always there at the practices, and games making sure I was safe.

My like-sister, Rikku, also played an important part in the growth. She had always been a older sister to me. She brought machina in my life. Her and granduncle Cid, taught me how to fly the airship, how to repair it once Cid accidentally blew something up. They also taught me how to build things. I was given the best of all they could teach me. Kimhari, did not really teach me anything yet he watched over me almost as adamantly as Auntie Lu.

Well tomorrow the real story of my life begins, tomorrow is the day when the Aurochs and friends leave for their journey to the competition in Luca.


	3. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 2

Leaving home was always an adventure to me, I detested staying in one place for long periods of time. Although my home was an island paradise.

We all gathered at the beach awaiting Cid and his airship, he had volunteered to fly us to Kilika, and Luca instead of sailing. I turned and saw Wakka pepping up the other Aurochs, Wakka had been unable to retire from Blitzball, it was too much in his blood. So he became captain once again, much to the relief of the other Aurochs.

Lulu stood to the side talking to some visitor to the island, she was a lady I barely remembered, I think her name was Shilinda, or something like that. She was a priestess of the old religion of Yevon.

I didn't understand Yevonites, or the believers of the faith, even though it was all apart of me. I watched the evening sky, not really comprehending what was going on around me. I was lost in my thoughts. Soon I spotted that ship in the sky, it was still the only known airship in existence, people had been hesitant about giving up the old ways, and old beliefs.

It landed with an ungraceful thud that told me Rikku was driving the ship. She lacked, what was the word…skill. The ship let out a sharp sound that sent everyone, myself included, running for cover as missiles were released crashing into the scarred mountainside. A very loud "shit" filled the air as Cid came running out with Rikku at his heels. We all stared at them with menace as Cid blushed and Rikku said "oops."

The ship had been altered so that it had actual rooms were people could sleep, it was Rin's idea, he called it a floating hotel. Rin, gil-pinching as he was, had a room that was always set aside for me, with no cost. The others however were forced to pay an unbelievable amount of gil.

Tonight however I was restless, we would be arriving in Kilika soon, but I could not sleep. So I wondered the ship looking for someone to talk to. But the ship was on auto pilot, a new installation, and everyone was asleep. I found the cargo hatch and rode the elevator to the deck. Being outside always clamed me. Somehow it made me feel safe to be out in the open.

I just sat there looking at the stars. Behind me I heard the hatch open and close. I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

Kimhari sat down beside me and followed my gaze. We sat there for awhile in companionable silence, he didn't ask and I didn't answer.

Later Kimhari rose and indicated that we should go in, he left me standing saying farewell to the night sky. I stood shocked as I saw four beautiful stars shooting through the sky at the same time.


	4. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 3

Kilika was hot, balmy, and smelled of exotic spices and fruits. It was a tradition to come to this island and pray at the temple for good luck and a swift win.

The village had grown since Sin's defeat, more people lived there and more people practiced Blitzball there.

I walked the well-known dock following Wakka and the rest of the Aurochs. This morning we would pray, then take the airship to Luca. Then the games would begin.

The road to the temple was fixed since the last fight with Sin. Now however the road was well traveled, and the rocks had turned to rubble. I was lagging behind and lost in thoughts, so I didn't notice Damien standing right in front of me. I walked right into him, or should I say slammed?

His comrades laughed at my folly, and I thought seriously of punching all of them until they stopped laughing, but in the end I restrained myself. "Well if the Aurochs so called star player is blind looks like we'll have an even easier win." Damien's voice was laced with both sarcasm and amusement. Damien also was a Blitzball player, like his father had, he played for the Luca Goers.

I had met him three years ago when I first joined the league. He was and still is a tall, blonde, green eyed giant, not unattractive, or particularly mean, just annoying and arrogant. Because he was also a "star player" we constantly fought and insulted each other.

"Maybe Damien dear," I said in the sweetest voice I could use, "I don't need eyesight to kick your ass." This of course as hoped, slapped the grin off his face and caused his incredibly green eyes to narrow.

Behind me I heard a very amused Lulu whisper to herself "and the games begin." True it was a game one that was over honor and pride, it was every bit as serious as beating the other in the sphere.

Damien took a step towards me, which was a direct challenge, one that for reasons beyond me sent a streak of excitement down my back. I couldn't step down so we glared at each other until his coach yelled "Damien get your slow ass over here and save it for the game!"

Damien just stood there not moving or acknowledging the order. So it was up to me, without looking back at him I pushed past Damien and walked to the temple entrance, while my heart pounded wildly.


	5. 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 4

The temple looked as it had a thousand years ago. Inside the statues of past Summoners gathered dust as people who remained faithful to the old religion prayed for guidance and aid.

The room was dimly lit by torchlight that flickered angrily in the wind. The door to the cloister of trials was no longer accessible; a wall had been erected over the entrance to keep people out and to preserve the silent stones.

I stood there and found my gaze turned to my mother's eyes. Cast in stone she stared on with her horn. The statue held her graceful beauty, her innocence. People who looked at her image found their hearts instantly filled with love and joy. It didn't work on me though. I was always bitter towards my mother's memory. She had after all left me alone.

No, not alone…I had my friends and my Auntie Lu. I was aware of my aunt coming behind me and placing her delicate yet powerful hand on my shoulder. "She was a good person full of hope and happiness, she would have loved you with all her heart." She whispered in my ear before quietly leaving my side.

If she had room in her heart. I thought. I turned away to control my anger. I wanted to break the statue into tiny pieces, I wanted to curse, to scream, to yell, and cry, anything to have her answer me.

I took in a deep breath and looked around the temple once more. The prayers continued, some of those people praying wore dark robes, so dark that they were barely visible.

I walked to the priest hoping to say hello and chat but he was in a deep discussion with some robbed person about the old Yevon and the mythical prophecies.

Everyone, commoners, priests, Aurochs and Goers prayed together each for their own purposes. I just looked on feeling detached from this world. I felt that I truly didn't belong here, so I walked through the doors into the sun.

Everyone was still at the temple and it was growing late, the airship would leave soon and Luca would be in sight. It sent a thrill through me.

Behind my contemplative figure someone was approaching. I was sitting on the pier that was believed to have been the place where my father had stood watching my mother perform her sending dance.

The wood creaked under the weight of the new body. A shadow darted over me and lay perfectly atop the water's surface. I did not recognize the shape. Something was sticking off the sides of the head…hair maybe. It looked like a Guado but different still. I hastily turned around but no one was there. The dock was empty. From the woods I heard the sound of the people who had prayed returning. Who or better yet what had that been?


	6. 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 5

The ride had been uneventful, well except for another of Cid's little "accidents." I walked out onto the dock and my hair hit my face like a whip. The air smelled of salt, hot dogs, and excitement. People ran forward, newscasters caught interviews with players, children ran screaming and laughing, knocking into the older people. It was heaven.

I spotted Damien talking and flirting to one news anchor. He was arrogantly proclaiming the Goers victory, and for a minute he reminded me of the stories of my dad. The thought made my smile sour and eyes narrow.

I did not feel like talking and I was starving for food and the sight of Luca. It was still the largest city in Spira. The buildings had gotten taller and the streets wider, until it engulfed much of the old Mi'ihen highroad.

In Luca my father's statue stood tall and proud looking over the Blitzball sphere.

1 Damien's Point of View

Luca…it's the place where dreams are met, and broken. It always thrilled me the chaos, the cameras, the questions, the beautiful women. It was one fast ride and when you're on the top, it can only get better.

I was aware of Kiley stepping off the airship. She never rode the conventional chocobo powered ship. Her hair was a delicate walnut brown; it teased her shoulders and face in the wind. Her entire appearance was delicate, but from experience I knew she could knock men unconscious in the sphere like it was nothing. I guess its true that looks can be very deceiving.

The day I met Kiley, I had no idea who she was, or what she was capable of.

Flashback

The sun burst in the sky filling the streets with clear light, comes shadows. I was fifteen and a rising Blitzball star, I just had been accepted on the Luca Goers. My dreams were coming true.

Maester Kelk Ronso had created a new custom; the star player of the team would meet under a peaceful agreement, with the opposing team's star shooter, as a truce before the game.

On my way down the steep staircase, I saw a little slip of a girl reading the lineup. I mistook her for a fan. Her soft brown hair hung to her shoulders, her stance was rather compact, she most have been 5 foot 4 inches. Myself, I was 6 foot even.

She must have heard me coming because she turned and looked at me. Her eyes were crystal clear blue, but she had the distinctive Al Bhed swirled pupils.

She had been the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

End of Flashback

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, old memories. Looking at her now, I saw she had grown more beautiful then her mother was legend to be. But she was an Ice Queen, the only people she warmed to were Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Cid, and Kimhari.

She was as cold as they came…


	7. 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 6

I avoided the entrance to the Mi'ihen highroad for on that balcony, overlooking Luca stood the frozen figure of my father. He also was cast in stone, a cold reminder of where I came from.

Its not that I hated my father, actually I loved hearing the stories of him. I didn't blame him for what he did, after all no one forced her to leave me, what I didn't want to remember was how no matter how much I loved him, I would never be able to meet him. He was gone for good.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Kiley wandered the streets of Luca she watched families together and felt in her heart the deep feeling of loss.

But somewhere else in that immense city another person was feeling a deep sense of being lost.

Confusion waved in the person's mind. After all you would be confused if you found yourself faced with yourself.

"Hey!" a deep voice called to the stranger, "Hey! You jus gonna stand there or are you coming?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a ritual for Wakka to visit the memorial of the man he thought of as a brother. Inside he missed Tidus dearly, but he refused to show it, he told himself it was so that Kiley would not have to bear the sorrow, so that she may have her happiness. Yevon knows she needed some.

Wakka walked up the steps, remembering the first time he walked up with Tidus and Yuna by his side. He let out a long sigh. After all these seventeen years he still could heard the echoes of their laughter.

Wakka was torn from his precious memories when he saw the familiar back looking on his "brother's" statue. Wakka couldn't contain himself and ran laughing up to the person. He tucked the blonde under his arm and caught him in a headlock.

Behind Wakka came another familiar voice. "Some things never change."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wakka couldn't believe who stood before him. "Tidus? Its really you, ya?"

In front of Wakka stood four figures. Each had not aged a day. Tidus, Jecht, Auron, and Lord Braska looked at Wakka with amazement.


	8. 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 7

Wakka looked at the four mentally pinching himself. He must be dreaming things.

"Wakka you look older." Tidus face was drawn in a confused expression. "I mean we just left like two minutes ago."

"Tidus, its been seventeen years, ya know." Wakka watched as all four pairs of eyes widened and regret entered their eyes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lulu walked around the shopping plaza. It was empty except for the vendors, and an elderly couple sitting on a bench by the fountain.

It was the perfect time to do the shopping. She looked around the glowing bottles containing potions, and bright yellow and red feathers.

Fiends remained in Spira, so supplies were still needed. Prices had jumped a good 50 gil, on every item, as some items became scarce.

Lulu calculated her funds with a frown, and was in the process of ordering her purchases when she heard Wakka's shout of disbelief high above on the balcony.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Seventeen years!" Tidus's voice sounded high and unbelieving. "Yuna, where's Yuna?" His voice became more desperate.

Tidus noticed Wakka's face fall, and grief entered his friends eyes. "Wakka what happened?"

"It's a long story…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Somewhere else in the city Kiley found herself standing in front of an ancient item shop, high priced and often ignored. The shelves were lined thickly with dust and light seemed to be absorbed as if it were a black hole.

Kiley entered purely out of boredom, maybe this could prove entertaining at least until her meeting with Damien.

Crystals glowed dimly on the over stuffed shelves. Some crystals were encased in wood, stone, and some were standing alone, in their magnificent colors all a distinct pigment of the rainbow. Mage dolls lined the other wall with old dirty cracked and marred mirrors.

Behind a distressed wooden counter, a man, or I can only guess a man, was dressed in a dark robe, he stared at the wall with his back to Kiley.

She continued her search in the darkened storeroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tidus looked at his feet his sorrow was deeper and darker then anything he had ever experienced before. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Auron's face comforting and understanding.

Jecht also noticed his son's attitude and trying to improve his spirits he tried to change the subject. "So I heard there is a tournament today. Might be fun to watch, not that it will be impressive or anything but its something to do."

"The tournament…Kiley!" Wakka yelled and started running down the steps, but he stopped suddenly, having one of his "Wakka moments" What am I going to tell her?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lulu listened to the vender give the total amount. She tired not to wince as she gave her the gil, and felt her pathetically light pouch.

"Lu!" Lulu jumped, usually she was collected, but she spooked easily when her mind was elsewhere, she blamed it on her increasing old age.

She turned with a glare ready to melt the most tempered iron. It immediately turned to disbelief and sheer happiness as she saw who ran beside Wakka.

"Tidus? Uh…Sir Auron, Sir Jecht…gasp Lord Braska? How in the name of Yevon is this possible?"

Lulu unlike her composed image, ran forward to hug the young blonde.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kiley approached the last set of shelves, on it a variety of medallions hung, gold, silver, bronze, and in all shapes and sizes.

She started to turn as boredom struck. However, the glow from the corner of her eye stopped her. She turned back to the metal discs. The one that had glowed was small in size, and fastened out of two pieces of metal. A moon kissed a sun. A, silver slightly tarnished half moon's mouth was frowning, The moon was attached to a half gold sun, the two pieces were attached two each other by two separate iron clasps.

The lips of the pieces kissed and became one. Both frowning and smiling, both happy and sad.

She lifted her hand to take it off its wooden peg when a shadow fell over her. She recognized the shadow as the one she had seen in Kilika on the dock.

Slowly she lowered her hand and turned, but the shop was empty save for the owner of the shop. He regarded Kiley with a quiet look. She turned back, picked the medallion up, and walked over to the counter.

He looked at the pendant then at Kiley's face. She could have sworn he smirked. "Take it, its free for the…star player." After delivering that quick statement in a raspy voice he gave his back once more as he studied the wall with interest once more.

Weird she thought, as she took her treasure and rushed out of the shop into the sunlight. Shadows she cringed they always appeared with the light.


	9. 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 8

Kiley found her way through the maze of streets and vendors, their bright vivid sale tents pleased the eye while customers emptied their pockets. Bright red balloons gathered as children huddled around talking over who of their favorite Blitzball players was the best. It was adorable to see the faces of the young arguing so innocently. The older residents sat comfortably on the other side of the street enjoying the peals of laughter and voices of the youth, with small smiles on their faces and their eyes closed as if they were savoring the sound. Kiley knew that these people had lived with Sin and the children had not, that was the real difference. Some of the old ones still believed that Sin would someday reappear and destroy everything, maybe that is why the Crusaders and Chocobo knights still existed.

Kiley had to remind herself of her mission, she was to find the Cafe were she and Damien were to "peacefully" meet. In her pocket was the folded paper she had to get Damien's signature otherwise when the Maester called for all the BTA's (Blitzball Truce Agreement), and the Auroch's paper lacked a signature then they would be disqualified. She refused to let that happen, she was determined to beat the Goers this year.

She followed the winding streets, Kiley saw Lulu and Wakka talking out of the corner of her eye and smiled, normally she would have snuck up behind them but she was pressed for time, catching up with Lulu and Wakka would have to wait.

The pendant Kiley had just received was now fastened to her neck, It was unusual not only in appearance but for some reason the metal of the sun warmed her throat were it lay and the metal of the moon cooled her throat were it lay.

Kiley approached the Cafe, it had been around for several years, and the owner had given Wakka a present when the Auroch's had finally made it big all those years ago. It was a Blitzball that was encrusted with gems inlayed in gold. The Cafe however had been remodeled since then, and the Cafe owner's daughter had recently taken over maintaining the eatery. Its name had also changed when Maester Kelk Ronso had declared the meeting spot of the Blitzball players, so of course it adopted the name All Stars. Kiley was friends with the new "manager" her name was Elze. She was a excellent fighter. As Kiley entered she nodded and smiled at her friend who waved in response. The cafe was stuffed, by the fans in hope of seeing their favorite players. Kiley put her hand in her pocket and touched the cool surface of the paper, this had been the 5th time she had come into the cafe, she had already gotten signatures from all of the four teams now all she needed was the Goers signature.

Kiley noticed Damien had not arrived yet, he was late as usual. She walked to a red tattered vinyl seat and waited for the waitress to arrive.

On the opposite side of the crowded eatery two men wearing black robes lines with gold thread were in deep discussion. "Well did you get it, you did go to Kilika temple and spoke to the priest didn't you?" The speaker's voice was raspy and spoken in a whisper so as not to be overheard.

"Relax I got it and I spoke to the old idiot, he told me anything I wanted to know and he wasn't even suspicious." His companion replied also in a whisper.

"So did the Master go with, because I heard he did, he did, didn't he?" His voice still raspy had a note of desperation and excitement.

His companion rolled his eyes in response and leaned back in his chair. His eyes changed direction and looked over at the small brunette as she decided what to order. The other followed his companions gaze, when he saw the person of his companions attention his eyes widened.

"Its her, I mean it really is her, are you really sure it is her the master wants, I mean she looks a little young, but then I would never question the master, but what..." The voice stopped abruptly as the man's companion turned to look at him with daggers in his eye. "Will you please shut the hell up!" The command was whispered but it still had the other man lowering his eyes in shame. "Come on, we must go report."

The companion rose slowly and dusted off his robes and calmly looked at the other with a command in his eyes. Another robbed person entered the cafe and had the companion's eyes widening and his eyebrow lifting, the newcomer slightly tilted his head and walked out. "I must go, new orders." He reached into his pocket and withdrew an object wrapped in velvet and handed it to the other who was still sitting in the booth, "Here give this to the master, and be careful with it!" The companion turned around and walked out of the cafe. The first looked at the velvet and quickly got to his feet and ran to the door.

Damien was just walking in when the robbed man barreled into him, the both fell to the ground. The robbed one quickly stood and gave the "prayer" to Damien before running out. Damien sat up and shouted his anger at the receding robe. He looked down near his hand and noticed that the guy had dropped something. Without thinking he picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket. Within seconds several girls appeared around him in order to "help" him up. His bad mood forgotten he wallowed in the female attention with a smug grin.

Damien saw Kiley staring at him with one delicate eyebrow lifted, and something remarkably close to a smile on her lips. He walked casually to the table and lounged on the opposite bench, he even waved to a few of his adamant admirers before turning his attention to the beautiful creature that was now glaring at him. He took out his teams BTA and handed it to Kiley. "Could we hurry this up, I still have several other "engagements" to go to." He said with a smile and a glint in his eyes.

"I'm sure you do." Kiley swiftly signed the document, unsure of what she was feeling. She hoped against hope that it wasnt jealousy. I am so not jealous, he is an asshole...not jealous...not jealous...not jealous she chanted in her head. Just as she was reaching in her pocket to get the Auroch's BTA, she saw Wakka rush in with a look that sent Kiley into a panic. She quickly jumped to her feet as her mind rushed with possibilities, was someone hurt? She ran up to Wakka and tugged on his arm "What!" she shook his shoulders "Wakka! What is it?"

Damien had risen to his feet and had come to stand behind Kiley. Maybe this was his chance to show Kiley that he could be trusted. He noticed her hand clenched as she saw who had come in behind Wakka. Damien also looked as he grabbed Kiley's hand as a way of supporting her. He froze as he saw the four men behind Wakka. He knew who they were, after all he had seen all of their statues. Sir Braska his statue was in all the temples, Sir Auron his statue was shown prominently in the mountains of Gagazet. Sir Jecht, his statue stood in the ruins of Zanarkand, near the destroyed Blitzball stadium. And of course...

"Dad?" Kiley's voice quivered with emotion just before she blacked out. Damien quickly caught her before she fell.


	10. 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 9

Far in the city's shadows away from the light the robbed individual made his way calmly to the designated meeting area. Checking quickly to see if anyone had had followed he stepped past the one who had interrupted his previous meeting not that he was upset about that, he was actually quite thankful, Jonas had to be the biggest idiot he had ever been subjugated to.

He walked calmly into the decrepit warehouse, one that had been abandoned for about 50 years. He crossed the hallway and went down the rickety old metal steps soon after a warm glow appeared, the room below was lit in various hues of red from several torches. Other people gathered around in their black robes. One however sat on an old wooden carved chair, he wore a midnight blue robe.

"Sire, I have spotted her in the cafe." the one in the chair nodded, he spoke softly "what of the fragment, Tyne?" Tyne bowed his head to the master, before saying "Sire I have given the fragment to Jonas, with the knowledge that he will be giving it to you. As you requested." Once again the head nodded. "Sire, what do you request of me now?"

The blue covered head raised and stared at Tyne, "Now you wait, wait for the perfect time. Lips that were barely viable formed a smile that sent a chill down Tyne's back. He bowed before the master and left, dread in his heart.


	11. 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 10

The room smelled of sweat, chlorine water, rust, and old gym socks. Kiley glanced around the room as she finally came to. She had no idea how she had gotten to the Auroch's locker room, but around her were the faces of her friends. Datto, Letty, Jassu, Botta and Keepa hovered over her as she realized she was laying on the bench.

Memory hit her she remembered... "Dad...where's my father?" she whispered. They all hooted and hollered "Hey Wakka, she's okay ya know." Kiley closed her eyes in exhaustion. When she opened her eyes she almost screamed, the faces had been replaced by Wakka, Lulu, Lord Braska, Auron, and...Tidus.

"What's going on?"

"So you have know idea of how you got here, or why you're here, have I got that right." Kiley still was dumbfounded but at least she hadn't fainted again.

Wakka entered the room and shook his head. Tidus sat next to his daughter, they had only been united a half an hour ago, and could already tell that Tidus, who had just a couple hours found out he had a daughter was already considering his little girl. This was really strange if you think about it, I mean technically they were the same age, They were both 17. Kiley also looked at her father as if he had always been there. Around the room the others were leaning against the lockers, watching with amusement at the two, it really was sweet.

Wakka hated to disturb them but they were about to pick the lineup. "Everyone, we still got a match to play, ya?" He walked to the center of the locker room, and looked at Tidus and Jecht. They both looked at him and he sighed. "Okay...Kiley you'll play left front." She nodded , "Jassu...you'll play left defense." He nodded , "Botta...you'll play right defense." Botta shook his head vigorously. "Okay, Keepa, of course you're the goalie. Umm, Tidus?" Tidus raised his eyes questionably at his old friend "Can you play right front?" Tidus eyes widened and all of the Aurochs cheered him on to accept. "Sure Wakka, if its okay?" He looked at his "new" daughter, who smiled warmly. "Okay, umm Sir Jecht would you like to play middle front?" Jecht smiled and nodded his head arrogantly. Dude we're going to rock!"

Wakka returned some time later, after giving Maester Kelk Ronso the BTA, and after the choosing of the lineup.

(Basically the lineup was the Aurochs against the Ronso Fangs. And the Al Bhed Psyches against the Guado Glories.)

"Everyone were going against the Ronso Fangs, ya." Datto, and Letty had left with Lulu and Kimhari. A knock sounded at the door, everyone had already changed into their uniform and was getting their pep talk.

The door opened with a bang as a blonde dashed in and threw herself at Tidus. "Rikku... is that you, man you're older then me now." She smiled and hit Tidus playfully. "I heard from Lulu, its so great to see you, we missed you a lot." Wakka coughed, and walked up to Rikku, "Ri, we got a game to play can't this wait." His voice had a happy not in it, maybe life could get somewhere close to normal now. Rikku smiled once more at Tidus and patted Kiley on the head, She turned to leave, but in the corner of her eye she saw him...Auron, he was back, her heart lifted, he was back. She left just as abruptly as she had come.

"Okay, lets win this."

The game went in a haze, and soon the first round was over. The Glories won against the Al Bhed Psyches 5 to 3. And the Aurochs won against the Fangs 20 to 0. The grandfather, father, and daughter, totally blew the competition away. After all they all knew had to do the Jecht Shot, they were truly a force to be reckoned with.

The second round started soon afterwards, with the Aurochs against the Kilika Beasts, and the Al Bhed Psyches against the Luca Goers. It was an easy victory once again for the Aurochs they won 15 to 1. (I know what you're thinking 15 to 1, how did the Beasts get a point, well you see Keepa had fallen asleep for the lack of action on the defense, and the horrible offense of the other team, so they managed to get a shoot in.) The Al Bhed Psyches were also blown away by the Goers. The Goers won 8 to 3.

The final round was finally almost ready to begin, and they fans were going crazy from the Auroch's and the Goer's victory. It seemed the next match would be the battle of the titans.


	12. 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 11

The Aurochs gathered in their locker room, hyped at their success. The tournament was going well. Wakka's face was drawn in a serious 'Wakka' look. "Its goin good ya, but don't get cocky out there ya, we still have to play the Goers.

"Now remember defense, and Keepa please try to stay awake this time, Kiley, Tidus, Jecht, I want you all to get the ball and just shoot like crazy." The cheers resounded in the small metallic room.

Kiley swam into the sphere, Through the watery sides she could see the distorted faces of the cheering crowd. It was like a dream come true, playing Blitzball with her father, and her grandfather.

"The Aurochs have entered the sphere, folks. They have playing amazingly today, and young Kiley is showing her true colors." The voice shouted over the stadium, its thunderous voice reaching all ears. "Well Bobba, They have definitely proven that they are a worthy match for our Luca Goers. And here they come folks!"

Kiley turned from the water's edge and saw Damien and his team approaching. She watched him stop and wave at his adoring fans, then he turned back to Kiley, and watched her roll her blue eyes.

"Folks, this game is one for the books, I predict this game will go down in history as the clash of the titans!" The cheers of the fans were multiplied. "Players to your places please."

After lining up Kiley looked towards her father, as he looked towards her and they shared a smile. The buzzer rang and the scoreboard came on. The referee shot the ball into the sphere as the whistle blew.

All players waited to see who of the middle players would catch the ball, It seemed to take an eternity before it landed safely in Jecht's hands. "And the Aurochs have the ball!" Kiley swam quickly towards the goal swimming past the defensive players. As she passed Damien she winked at him and enjoyed seeing him stumble slightly in the water. She turned to Jecht as the ball flew through the water and into her hands, turning she was only yards from the goalie, but the Goers were starting to swarm around her, so Kiley quickly passed the ball to her father, and watched as he shoot the ball with such a ferocity that had the goalie trying to dodge. The buzzer screamed through the air and player returned to their previous places.

The game continue with Tidus scoring two more goals, Jecht scoring 3 goals, and Kiley scoring one. The buzzer for halftime sounded, as the crowd began to disperse, Kiley noticed Balgerda swimming towards her. Kiley wondered what the hell she was doing. But Balgerda just kept swimming to Kiley, she gained speed and barreled straight into Kiley, knocking her to the side. She had purposefully wounded Kiley. Kiley grabbed her middle as the spasms of pain hit her. Damien had seen the whole incident and he raced to Kiley to help her, all the while glaring darkly at his teammate. He touched Kiley's hair softly.

Kiley looked up at him in confusion. She noticed the kind look in his eyes, the unsaid apology in them, before he turned and headed out the other end of the sphere pool. Tidus instantly appeared at her side, with a worried look and indicated that they should leave too, helping her swim to the exit, they left the pool.

"You guys are doing great out there, we are so winning!" Kiley smiled slightly at Rikku's statement. "Kiley you sure you can play?" Wakka asked concerned over the pain written all over her face. "Yeah, I have to you know Wakka?"

"Okay...I guess...Well keep up the good work you guys!" They all nodded. Well don't you think you guys should go out and win this one?" They all cheered and ran to the door.

They game continued without any incidents, well not totally, Kiley wasn't quite as much help with her shoots, because of her injury but she still managed to get a shoot in, she took happiness in the fact that she performed the Jecht Shot on Balgerda, and knocked her cold as she kicked the ball at her face.

The Aurochs won the game 10 to 6. Damien had played great but unfortunately he was the only one that was any good. The players of the Goers and the Aurochs lined up in front of Maester Ronso, as he declared the winners. "People of Spira, The Besaid Aurochs have indeed won..." The cheers screamed through the air, "But, due to the lack of the Goers signature on their BTA," which Maester Ronso brought into full view, and the news anchors ran forward to get a close up of the paper allowing everyone to see the empty signature line, "I'm afraid I have to disqualify the Aurochs and announce the Goers as the official winners." The Auroch's fans booed the news while the Goers' fans yelled their approval.

Kiley felt her heart drop, she remembered now at the cafe she had been interrupted by Wakka, before she could get Damien's signature. Her head dropped in defeat, she felt horrible, she was the only reason why the Aurochs lost.

Kiley left the others preferring to be alone. Walking done the steps she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the dark robbed figures coming out of the shadows into the light. She was almost surrounded when she heard her father's shout. He ran up to her while Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Auron, Jecht, Braska, and Damien raced down the steps, and stood supportively around them.

The robbed figures parted for the blue "master" to approach them. "So we meet again." His gaze was directed towards Tidus as he shook off his robe hood.

"SEYMOUR?"


	13. 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 12

"Tidus was it? Are you so surprised to see me?" Seymour walked slowly towards the group. His gaze left Tidus' and settled on Kiley's. He kept walking towards her, and slowly reached up and ran his hand down her hair, "Beautiful..." Tidus growled at her side and Damien rushed forward, to stand in front of Kiley.

"Well it looks like we will have to wait fro another time, pity." Suddenly they all disappeared blending in with the shadows. "What the hell is going on?"

Kiley sat in the dining room on the airship while she waited for Lulu. A meeting had been called by Cid. In hopes that maybe some answers could come. "Hey, you alright?" Kiley looked up at her father's face and felt so much love for him. She also felt the stab of pain for having disappointed him about the game. "Hey don't worry about the game, okay? They know we beat their asses that's all that matters." She smile at her father, a truly genuine smile.

Lulu entered the room with Damien behind her, she noticed Kiley's shocked look and chose to ignore it. "Lets get this meeting started." Damien sat across the table and smiled at me, what the hell was going on?

"Okay so where she would start?" Cid yelled at his position at the head of the table. "Well I think its safe to say that Seymour's back from the far plane and he has some plan, probably involving Kiley." Lulu announced that statement, sending everyone into a chaos.

"Excuse me." The talking died swiftly as Damien stood, "Umm, hi, I uh... saw one of those guys before... Well actually twice. The first time I saw one at the Kilika temple, he was talking to some priest dude about--"

"About ancient prophecies." Kiley finished, all eyes averted to her, "I uh...saw him too."

"Yeah and another time was at the cafe, I was walking in to get the BTA signed and this guy in a robe runs into me...come to think of that he dropped something." Damien's face was drawn in concentration Dear Yevon he was cute...Where had that come from, I must have hurt my head or something. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful piece of red crushed velvet. He set it on the table and unwrapped the velvet. Soon an object was in view.

"Its a stone!" Wakka yelled. Lulu rolled her eyes and hit Wakka on the arm. "Idiot it is a fragment of a wall." Lulu said calmly, "I knew that." Wakka said quickly still rubbing his arm where Lu had hit him. Lulu stood up and walked closer to examine the fragment. "Hmmm, it seems to be part of a mural, probable from a temple. Wait there are some words, 'The sun and moon parted by time and space, brought together by one...' That's all that it says, curious." She walked back to her seat calmly thinking over what she had learned. "Well there is only one thing to do."

Wakka nodded, "Find Seymour and knick the crap out of him." Wakka stated seriously. Lulu turned staring evilly at him. "NO!" she took a calming breath before continuing. "We must go to all the temples and see if we can't find the rest of this mural." Wakka was still pouting and said sulkily "It would be easier my way." "Oh for Yevon's sake enough Wakka!"

"Okay...so you all are going to the temples...there is eight of 'em suckers, don't think you have enough time for that." Cid claimed. "He's right, hmmm...lets see, we should break up in teams. Tidus could you go with Jecht to the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, and Remiem Temple?" They both nodded. Okay Auron, Rikku could you go to Kilika Temple?" They both nodded. "Right, now Kiley you go with Damien to Baaj Temple, Wakka and I will go to Besaid Temple and the Palace of St. Bevelle. Lord Braska could you and Cid go to Macalania Temple, and we all shall meet there and see if we have found anything."

"What about Zanarkand?" Tidus asked Lulu, "I really don't think we will find anything in those ruins." Lu responded. "Okay then its settled will split up tomorrow. Sleep well until then."


	14. 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 13

The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth

The footsteps echoed in the hallways, as two figures moved through the dark cave. Tidus had his sword drawn, waiting for any fiends that might attack. Behind him Jecht walked casually looking at his surroundings without interest. "Wow, talk about your fixer-ups." Tidus rolled his eyes and glared at his father, "Will you just shut up?" Tidus turned his back once more on his father. "Uhh...kid...I'm sorry bout Yuna you know, she actually reminded me a lot of your mother and--" Tidus angrily turned around his eyes fierce, and blood boiling, "Could we just do what were supposed to without talking to each other?" Silence filled the cave.

Kilika Temple

The Fayth had awakened 17 years ago, ironic how while they slept the temples were filled with noise, but now that they had awakened silence's dark tendrils filled all the temples. Rikku sat in the room where once Summoners had prayed for a way to defeat Sin. She gazed at the dark stone, and felt sadness for those that had given their lives for nothing. Alone in the mystical room, Rikku felt the loneliness that must have plagued Yuna.

The wind blew and the stale air moved as the door opened, Rikku looked up and saw Auron walk in shaking his head. "What? Did you find anything?"

"No, Rikku, I didn't. I wonder what this could mean? It doesn't really make any sense." Auron let out a defeated sigh and joined Rikku on the floor. "Did...did Wakka tell you what happened to Yuna?" Auron nodded gravely. "She...uh...she was so depressed and we couldn't do anything, we just watched...just watched as she wasted away." Rikku shuddered uncontrollable as the tears ate her up. Auron shifted and held as she cried, the sound echoed and multiplied in the chamber.

Remiem Temple

"Well that was a total waste, nothing but spider webs and dust, but then again this place ain't much better, Hey! Why you walking so fast, Jeez kid what's eating you?" Jecht walked up to his son and put his hand on his son's trembling shoulder.

"You were right you know? I should have tried harder to stay with her. Why did she have to do that, how could she do that? Just like mom...just like mom." Tidus broke off and hung his head. "Hey! don't cry, crying ain't goin change a single damn thing."

Besaid Temple

Lulu examined the wall, touching various glyphs, maybe there is something behind this wall. Lulu flinched as a loud crash resonated through the maze. "Wakka what the hell are you doing?" Lulu whispered to herself. She walked casually up to the figure kicking the wall. "Wakka you shouldn't abuse inanimate objects its not good for one's health." Wakka jumped and nervously scratched his head. "Oh Lu its just you, I though it might have been a fiend or something." "Wakka there are no fiends in this temple, never has been."

She turned twirling her skirts as she walked back to the glyph wondering at Wakka's strange attitude. "Lu, I was wondering something."

"What Wakka?" She stopped but didn't turn around. "Lu, when are you going get over Chappu? Before you jump down my throat, hear me out okay? You were a good mother to Kiley, but don't you want children, that are well yours?" Lulu walked away before Wakka could finish what he was saying. Wakka frustrated slammed his fist in the wall, "Damn it!"

Baaj Temple

"You can ignore me all you want but I'm still gonna be right behind you?" Damien spoke softly as he dodged a broken stone and a fallen support beam. "Hey Kiley isn't this a little dangerous, I mean not only is this whole frigging place falling literarily apart, but there a fiends all over this place."

"Will you relax, I protect you from those nasty evil little bugs." Kiley said with a smile as she maneuvered around a missing stone in the floor. "Whoa, wait a second there," she stepped back and rammed straight into Damien, "Do you mind?" Damien stepped back hastily, Hand me the rope. Reaching into his knapsack he pulled out the old rope wearily, before handing it to her. Kiley swiftly tied the rope around the boulder to the side of the hole, and handed Damien the torch she had been carrying. Damien watched as Kiley quickly climbed down to the basement floor, "Hey Kiley, you know I'm still holding a torch for you?" "Yevon, that joke sucked, just throw down the torch already and get your ass down here!"

The torch fell with a thud, Damien hurriedly slid down the rope, and yelped from rope-burn. "Kiley? Kiley? Where are you?"

The Palace of St. Bevelle

"Thank you Maester Ronso, we appreciate your cooperation, unfortunately the temple did not have what we were looking for." Lulu turned to leave when she heard Wakka ask "Uh...Maester sir, we have been looking for something, but are only real clue is that whatever it is, it is an ancient Yevon prophecy, do you know them?" Maester Ronso shook his head sadly. "All of the prophecies are encrypted," at Wakka's confused expression Maester Ronso added "they are in riddles. No one has solved them, not in a thousand years.

Baaj Temple

"Kiley?" "Oh for Yevon's sake will shut the hell up, I'm over here!" Damien quickly followed the voice and saw her holding the torch and closely examining the wall. "I found it." Her voice was emotionless.


	15. 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 14

Macalania Woods Campsite

Tidus looked around the darkened trees, as memories of an all too clear night haunted his mind, overwhelming his senses. It seemed like only a couple of days since he had been there with Yuna, comforting her after the incident. That's how he thought of the wedding, as an incident. Seeing his friends sitting around the fire it was so easy to be transported to that time, easy but painful. He closed his eyes as the pain became unbearable, he felt the loneliness the heartbreaking sadness that must have plagued Yuna.

Tidus ears and mind tuned in when he saw his daughter approach the fire. She raised her eyes to look at Tidus, understanding gleamed in them. She nodded her head in a silent acknowledgement and a sign of comfort.

Sighing heavily he plopped on the ground next to Wakka, rubbing his eyes as he prepared for the reporting, or in his case the lack of something to report. _Seymour, what was he doing here? Hadn't we killed him enough? And why was he back? How did he get away from the far plane?_

(Kiley's thoughts)

I know my father is upset, he is sad, just like mom was. But why...why...why can't I be enough for either of them. I wasn't enough for **_her _**and she took her life. Now it looks like I'm not enough for him either. I thought maybe if my father was back, life would be okay, I guess I was just kidding myself. I couldn't stand the look in his eyes, so I left them to talk, if they had questions they could talk to Damien.

I walked to the pool, wading in the water, images hit my mind, of my mother and father. I had never known that they had come here, but I saw them like ghosts trapped in a moment. Damien walked right through the image of my father, causing the vapor to disappear. "Hey you okay, you look kinda spaced out." He approached me, and just stood their looking at me. I did not feel like myself, heat warmed my throat and cheeks, I was flushed. His eyes were so concerned he looked like he actual cared for me, in those green eyes I could fantasize that I was enough for him, childish I know, maybe that's why I kissed him. One kiss that shattered my mind, with its sweet caress.

Auntie Lu called for us deep in the woods, the discussion was going to commence in a matter of minutes. Damien was the first one to be brought back to reality, he smiled softly, and said that he would meet me back at camp. I didn't want to leave this place. it was so beautiful. My mind still in a daze caught the gentle tingling of a harp. Entranced I followed the sound.

Walking away from the warmth, the light, into the shadows. I didn't know where I was going I had never seen these woods before. Butterflies flew around me in a frenzy. Above me somewhere in the trees I heard the softly strung music clearer. I turned back to look at the campsite, but it was no longer in view, I sighed deeply. Maybe I was expecting too much. I knew deep down that no matter how much I wanted him to stay, he would leave me one day soon like she had. The Blue butterflies suddenly flew by my face and in a straight line they flew through an opening in the trees. I felt compelled to follow their fluttering wings, I didn't care how far they lead me away, or if I got lost.

Several times I stopped to examine the flowers and the trees, each time I did the butterflies would return to fly around me until I started walking again, and they would once again take the lead. The gossamer wings touched my exposed shoulder, tickling my sensitive skin. They flew by my face touching my eyelids, nose, and lips. The feel intoxicated me, until I had no power, and following them was the only thing I was capable of.

The trees seemed to bend down to allow me access to their leafy branches. They created a path that the butterflies followed. Ahead of me I heard the music slowly grow louder as I neared its source. I saw the musical bird with the harp, he motioned to the butterflies to bring me closer. My footsteps never faltered. I approached the brightly colored bird. He lifted up his hand away from the strings of the harp and whispered in my ear. "Sleep my child." Darkness consumed my sight as I felt my body start to drop, the feathered wings caught me gently and took my sleeping body away.


	16. 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 15

"So here we were in this sorry excuse for a temple, wooden beams all over the place, and rubble blocking doors, and she just happens to find this hole in the floor which leads to one of the biggest mural filled rooms I have ever seen. All of the ancient Yevon prophecies were illustrated. It was amazing." At Wakka's quick look of impatience Damien continued. "Anyway, I see Kiley standing in front of this one wall, and her face is like really serious, so I go up to talk to her, and she says 'I found it.'"

Damien takes a deep breath before continuing his recount of what took place in the temple underneath the water, and behind the cloister of trials and the chamber of Fayth. "The wall was kind of worn but since the room had obviously been closed off for a thousand years the colors and the writing could still be seen. Now we all now the shard said 'The sun and moon parted by time and space, brought together by one...' now on the wall you could clearly see where that fragment had been broken off, probably a couple hundred years ago, so chances are Seymour hasn't seen the whole wall. Now the whole prophecy is 'Since the dawn of time this is true, the sun and moon parted by time and space, will be brought together by one of both, a child of time, of light and darkness. When the all the sleepers awaken a sacrifice must soon be made. Destroy both light and dark, and the world shall plunge in a nonending spiral of death, the living and the dead together as one forever.'"

After Damien's recitation he noticed everyone had become deadly quiet. They all stared at the burning embers, lost in their thoughts. "Sin, it must be the resurrection of Sin." Wakka said quietly. "I don't think so Wakka." Tidus said quietly, "Yu Yevon is gone, and he isn't coming back. I'm not really good with riddles, I mean the sun and moon, but I do know that Sin is gone, and the 'sleepers' are all already awakened, non of the aeons are still in existence."

"Are you sure?" Lulu whispered quietly. "How is it if they all are awakened, that you and your father walk amongst us. Tidus, I'm sorry but you're just a dream."

Damien looked around the campfire suddenly noticing that Kiley had not returned. While the others argued over the prophecy Damien retraced his footsteps back to the pool. She wasn't there. Confused Damien looked at the ground and saw her tiny footprints. Damien fought the urge to follow them, for he felt that he should get the others first.

He walked quickly back, and noticed Wakka and Rikku yelling at each other. Lulu sat talking softly to Lord Braska and Sir Auron, while Tidus rubbed his eyes, and yawned. Damien rushed to the fire, took a stick from the ground and lit the other end on fire. "Excuse me." Nobody heard him under Wakka's screaming, "EXCUSE ME!" They all jumped, Tidus fell on his back and Auron glared. "Sorry, but I thought you should know Kiley is missing."

"WHAT?"


	17. 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 16

"So um...you like my daughter or something?" Tidus and Damien were walking slowly behind the rest of the search party, Tidus was extremely uncomfortable about the idea of his daughter that he had only for almost two days was already becoming involved with a guy.

Damien looked at his companion, and for the first time realized what the other had to be going through, to be torn from the people you love one moment and be brought back later in their lives the next moment. Hell most people were liable to think Kiley and Tidus were brother and sister, not father and daughter. The crunching footsteps ahead of them stopped abruptly, causing Damien and Tidus to walk into Lulu and Wakka.

"Ouch, jeez Wakka its like walking into a damn brick wall." Damien complained loudly. "The footsteps there gone. But there is this imprint like a really, really big branch fell down. All eyes looked slowly up into the canopy of thick branches over their heads.

Dreams plagued Kiley. The vapors filled every part of her mind, she saw visions of Zanarkand thousand years ago, the city the lights, she saw her father at the Blitzball sphere. She walked in a daze around the city as Sin destroyed everything, sucking it up into its vast abyss of nothingness. She saw her father talking to a child, "Don't cry."

Everything was standing still except for those two, her father looked so confused, then time started again. As her father ran towards Auron, Kiley walked away, toward the city that Sin had not reached yet. People ran screaming, some ran through her. Children separated from their parents cried for the end. Old couples clasped their loved ones while they waited for their time to end. People accepted their deaths as others ran for safety. Kiley calmly continued walking, inside she knew where to go, she stopped briefly and looked back at Sin, she saw her father and Auron sucked in. Sin kept coming closer, destroying lives, destroying homes. Kiley turned back and looked up ahead of her was a tower, a tower that held a Summoner. Lights changed, images sped past her, through her but on she walked, not apart of this world, untouched, and unafraid of what was behind her.

A child of about seven ran out and started crying, a young boy with blonde hair yelling for his father, yelling his hate for him. Tears cascaded down his eyes. Then the vision blurred. Another image sped up to her, this one had a girl, she was alone crying for her father. Both had been abandoned. Kiley shook her head. Her mother and father were no longer children.

The tower appeared instantly before, without her taking a single step towards it. It called to her, its magnificence gleamed, with lights that twinkled like stars. All the lights went out all except one at the top. Challenging her to come. The lobby doors opened for her. Inside the carpet was like new, the paint fresh, it was empty of all signs of life. Kiley looked to the brass elevator doors their dials all missing except one. As she approached the metal doors they opened without a sound. Stepping inside the completely mirrored cube. The doors closed quietly behind her. She was staring at her image. Kiley looked to the side, and again saw herself. On the control panel, all the buttons were gone except the one for the 100th floor. She reached out and pressed the cold button. The elevator slowly rose. The lobby room she had just left suddenly turned dark, the paint pealed, and the floor became stained with blood.

The metal gears slowly raised the elevator to the top. Kiley stood looking at her image. She closed her eyes briefly. Wondering over her strange dream. "Kiley." a voice whispered softly urging her eyes to open. She saw her image once more, suddenly it changed. The hair became slightly darker the eyes lost their swirling pupils and were replaced with solid ones. The color gradually changed one became a deeper shade of blue while the other became green. "Kiley" The image called trapped in the mirrored glass, its hand pressed against the wall as tears fell. Kiley raised her hand to touch the smooth surface, but instead the mirror rippled at her touch, a hand reached out and grabbed her own.


	18. 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 17

The hand had a death grip, it stopped the flow of blood to Kiley's fingers, "Come." The voice was no longer Yuna's, and Kiley's arm was being tugged. Kiley's heart raced at a dangerous speed, she had to remind herself that this was only a dream.

Kiley found herself stepping through the rippling glass, Their was a burst of light that knocked her unconscious in her dream.

Damien stared at the branches while Wakka circled the stumps shaking his head in exasperation, Auron was looking at the fragment, as in his mind he retold the entire riddle. Jecht was kicking the stump, I think he was trying to jump to the top. He was waving his arms, and crouching low to launch himself in the air. Lulu sat on the ground, her eyes kept moving around, it was clear that she was thinking of all the possibilities that could have happened. Lord Braska debated with Tidus about whether or not Kiley could have gone that way. Collectively they look like fools. Damien shook his head and went to the blue sphere, inspiration had hit. He touched its swirling shape calling the airship to pick them up.

Kiley felt the cool ground, looking around she realized she was still in her dream. Without getting up she quickly looked around for the owner of the hand that had tugged her out of the closed elevator. Slowly with great effort she stood on her shaking legs, her pants had turned into a jade colored skirt. Her shirt had been replaced with a classy tank top that was ivory white with green stitching. Around her arms were bands with purple velvet fabric attached at the ends. She looked confused at her clothes. She owned nothing fancy, she had never even worn a skirt before.

Kiley saw the gold inlayed doors, angels carved out of mahogany framed the massive onyx wooden door. A beam of light was visible through the cracks in the door. Kiley felt hesitant realizing she really didn't like the feeling of being led somewhere. The walls around her were dark no windows could be seen. In a swirl of fabric Kiley turned around, everything was moving so slow, like time had slowed. Looking at the wall that had been behind her, filled her with dread. The elevator was gone, the only way to go was forward. _Be brave Kiley. It's just a dream, dreams can't hurt you...It's just a weird psychotic dream that's all. Good girl you can do it. _Mentally pepping herself for whatever would happen next, persuading her feet to move, towards the door.

"Zanarkand." Damien said confidently. "What about Zanarkand?" They all stared at him like he had lost his head. "You said once Zanarkand was like some big far plane place right?" Wakka's face had that 'what the hell is he talking about' look.

Auron immediately latched onto the idea. Yes remember when we went all those years ago, it was like watching several different movies, each pertaining with what we were going through?" Wakka, if possible, looked more confused and irritated then at any other point in his entire life. "I get it." Rikku cried, "We go there and see if any of those cloudy ghost people asked any questions about that or something to that Yevon lady."

Tidus shook his head at his confident friends, "It won't work, nobody questioned the teachings then, nobody cared about all of those ancient 'might happens' they were just there for one purpose, defeat Sin. Anyways, lady Yunalesca is dead, we killed her and sent her to the far plane remember?"

"When did you become such a bummer." Rikku asked glumly. "It's reality Rikku, the real world isn't all Shoopufs, and cute lil pyreflies you know." Tidus voice sounded condescending, so unlike him. Jecht felt the pain of what he had done. He had poisoned his son's mind, so that is son was unable to deal with true sadness without hurting someone else. Tidus was hurting bad right now. Not only had he been unable to save Yuna from herself, he now couldn't save his daughter from a monster. He was admitting defeat. To hell with that. Jecht didn't know what to do, insulting his usually worked but he feared now it would only add to Tidus' frustrations.

"Lets set a course for Bevelle. Maybe with the completed puzzle Maester Kelk Ronso can help us. Everyone, Kiley is not lost to us, we will get her back but unfortunately we don't know enough now." Lulu always the voice of calm logic voiced. They all nodded when Rikku was hit hard with an idea. She jumped quickly to her feet. "Hey people!" They all looked at her with something close to annoyance and tired patience. "When Lu said 'lost' I remembered something. You all remember when we couldn't find Yunie? We used the sphere sila-finder, thingy, or whatever dad called it. Anyways it showed us where Seymour had taken Yunie." Rikku was so excited about her idea she couldn't sit still.

Cid walked up to the table where the others were sitting and nodded at his daughter. "Good idea girl. Those damn Yevonites can't keep us from finding lil Kiley!"


	19. 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 18

Mist swirled around Kiley urging her towards the door; the cool watery feel calmed her burning skin. _It's just a dream, just a dream, just a dream _She moved her feet, feeling the soft hide of Shoopuf leather, Confusion again set in_. Why did I change clothes? I've never done that before in a dream. _Shaking my head I walked to the blackened door. The gold gleamed brightly, as it showed the molding and contour of the door. "Come."

The doors opened with no sound, light flooded out quickly into the darkened hallway, It was so bright it blinded my eyes. I lifted my hands to my eyes. In the bright light I saw my parents, I saw my friends, calling to some name I have never heard before.

"Come child, step into the light, the full truth awaits you."

The blue sphere sat on the deck of the ship, its circular arms moving constantly. The deck had not changed at all; it was one of the few things that had not been redone. The pilot seat was worn, and looked its age of over a thousand years. The control panels had changed slightly with the installation of Autopilot and new machina weapons. The group surrounded the sphere; their eyes bore into it as if all the answers of life's questions could be found within.

"Okay, now how did this work again?" Cid scratched his head and his eyes were narrowed, Suddenly he raised his hand to strike the sphere, but Rikku intercepted, catching his hand before he beat the machina into submission.

"Dad, how many times have I told you, violence and machina don't go well together?" Cid looked at his daughter, and silently relented. "So, Cid if I'm not mistaking the first time we used it you didn't know what you were doing, so like what makes you think you can duplicate a lucky combination of buttons?" Tidus stared at the old, bald man, with a smug and sarcastic face. Not mean, just impatient.

Rikku pushed her dad away from the controls and punched buttons at random, until the sphere started moving. On the screen above the glass in front of the pilot's seat, an image started to form.

They all saw Kiley walking up to a door, "Where _is _that?" Rikku asked, "It's saying on this little board here that Kiley ain't in Spira right now." "WHAT?" They all screamed.

Kiley walked through the open doorway, shielding her eyes; she was unaware that she was being watched, even if she knew she probably wouldn't have believed it, after all she thought she was just dreaming. When she made it past the impossible bright entrance she saw a rather large room, in the center of the circular room was a beautifully built antique wooden bed, with mosquito netting draping down over it from somewhere on the ceiling. The walls were covered in high mirrors. Kiley saw no one. She walked over to the mirror behind her, hoping deep in her heart that she would see her mother once again.

"Child, what you seek is not there." Kiley swirled around and saw a half-nude figure standing behind her.

"Lady Yunalesca!" Lulu exclaimed pointing at the figure on the screen. "How...how can that be isn't she...didn't we..." Rikku seemed to be at a lost for words.

"Enough!" Everyone looked at lady Yunalesca after she ordered that command, had she heard them?

"I will be brief child; you must have found the rest of the puzzle by now. And as you no doubt have suspected there is still an unawakened Aeon." Kiley looked up quickly at the figure before her. "How is this possible, you ask? Why did everyone not know? Have you ever heard of the Omega Ruins little one?" Kiley shook her head in reply, not trusting her voice. "Well, deep within a statue of the faith remains. Your dear mother had no knowledge, of this Aeon. It was once called Cerulean, a beautiful blue dragon; it is unknown because it was a rather new Aeon. It was not created with the hope of destroying sin, and as such it was relatively weak." Lady Yunalesca's eyes bore into me, uneasiness set in. Strange, I had remained calm through just about everything that had happened in this dream, but she has the power to make me nervous. I was beginning to wonder why I was dreaming this and how long it would be before I would wake up.


	20. 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 19

The blue sphere glowed brightly, swirling mist encased a distorted image of Kiley being lead by the strangely dressed woman. Her grip on Kiley's hand was tight to the point of bruising the skin. Lady Yunalesca's hands were small, immaculately cared for and as cold as ice. Her touch hurt.

Slowly the pressure was released as a wooden bench appeared from thin air in front of the antique bed. Behind Kiley she could hear muffled cries coming from the mirrors. Cries of joy, pain, sadness, and regret. Chills ran down my spine. "Child, this Aeon, was created with the sole purpose of an individual to gain power." Her sharp eyes met mine, her impatience was clear. "Did you ever know of someone named Seymour?" Kiley felt a jolt, "That guy dad knew at the Blitzball match?" The lady slowly nodded her head. "Do you know anything about him?"

"I have heard the stories about him from Lu and Wakka." Kiley responded quickly. "Well you remember them telling you that he had his mother changed into an aeon correct? Well as powerful as that aeon was, he wanted more. Before he thought of Sin, he decided to change someone else. He was still a child but his heart was black, he had a young friend a young guado, named Gareen. One night Seymour had his butler take the boy to the omega ruins, and lead him deep within. Seymour didn't know how his mother had changed to a faith, so he relied upon the psychotic Omega Weapon to turn Gareen."

"The boy was attacked viciously to the point of death. Such a young boy would agree to anything if their was a chance of life. So he traded his happy life, for that of a spirit residing in a cold stone. Seymour couldn't have been more happy of his success. Unfortunately the sacrifice was a waste, the Aeon was as weak as the boy."

Lady Yunalesca paused briefly. The story was so sad yet I realized she felt nothing, and paused purely for my benefit.

The gang crowded around the sphere they too had been wrapped up into the story. The blue orb started to shake uncontrollably, light flew from it, and the distinct sound and smell of broken, melted, and fried wires was emitted. Smoke blew up from the control panel in front of the sphere. "I didn't touch the sucker so don't look at me." Cid cried stepping away from the sphere as it collapsed onto the floor and shattered, the rings inside rusted instantly and crumbled seconds later right before their astonished eyes.

Damien's mouth dropped open "crap." both Tidus and Damien said at the same time looking at the now destroyed beyond any hope of repair, sphere sila-finder.

I was so wrapped up in what she had told me, I didn't notice Lady Yunalesca's lack of attention, or the slight smirk she gave with a distant look in her eyes. She coughed lightly and looked back at me, "now this child is for your ears and eyes only, this is what is expected of you. When you awake you will not remember this but when the time comes you will know exactly what to do. Child your story is nearing the end."


	21. 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 20

The airship was silent, and had been silent since the destruction of the sphere. Hours have passed and those that could slept. Tidus was on the deck searching the night sky, the stars were so bright and distant. Tidus pulled his legs to his chest and set his head upon his knees. Thoughts of Yuna and his child engulfed him, shutting everything out.

His sigh was filled with so much sorrow.

Tidus. Tidus jerked from his position, now he was hearing things. Even if it was a hallucination, he loved hearing that voice again.

"Yuna?" He whispered fearfully looking around making sure no one was there. _Tidus. Please stop it. _Tidus' face scrunched up in confusion at her whispered words. "Stop what? Yuna where are you? Are you here?" He spoke so fast that the words practically ran together.

No Tidus, I'm in the Farplane. Before you ask, I don't know how this is possible. "Yuna...why did you do it...why did you leave her?" His words were sullen and he patiently waited for the ghostly answer. Minutes passed and Tidus started to worry.

I couldn't live without you. I know you said you would always be there for me, but without seeing your face, your smile, and your laugh...it was so hard. Tidus I couldn't be there for her, I regret everyday the pain I caused her, and hope dearly that one day she can forgive me abandoning her...maybe...maybe I am just a coward.

"A coward...Yuna you saved the world, defeated Sin. Went against a thousand year old tradition-"

With you. The voice interrupted passionately. _Without you life wasn't the same...without you I wasn't the same._

The voice interrupted passionately. 

Tears began to roll down Tidus' face, it had all been his fault. _Tidus please stop blaming yourself. Don't ruin your life like I did mine, give her some happiness, and when the time comes we will be together once more._

The ghostly voice was starting to fade. "I love you Yuna." His voice was quiet and his eyes closed. He heard no response. The wind picked up slightly, Tidus felt the sensation of being lightly kissed upon the lips.

His eyes shot open. Before his aching eyes knelt the figure of someone he loved more than life itself. "Yuna how-" He was silenced by her finger on his lips. "I love you Tidus." No longer caring how it was possible he pulled her into his arms desperately. Under those bright stars they held each other crying in each others arms.


	22. 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 21

Deep within the ship, a rather indelicate person was thumping his head against the wall. "Wakka, what the hell are you doing?"

He turned quickly embarrassed that someone had seen him "Oh Lu...I was...um...testing the wall's strength."

"Pathetic excuse. Do you have anything better?" Wakka sighed admitting defeat. "I'm just worried about her ya. If she is hurt I'll...haunt Lady Yunalesca for the rest of my afterlife." Lulu had to try desperately at Wakka's 'serious' face.

"Well don't hurt yourself." She turned to leave. "Umm...Lu?" His voice sounded like a little boy who is afraid of being yelled at. Since her back was to him, she felt it safe enough to smile. "Yes Wakka?"

"I know that this is a bad time and all, but I...you...um." "What Wakka?"

"I uh...don't get mad at me...I uh kinda love you." Wakka's face turned as red as a tomato. I was definitely comical. Lulu began to walk away again, and said over her shoulder, "Wakka I kinda love you too."

On the deck the two figures continued in their embrace, while two other set of eyes watched from the cargo hatch. "Well he's crying again." Jecht's voice was gruff with emotion. He loved that his son was finally happy again, maybe he hadn't been the best father, but he cared deeply for his son.

"Give him a break. It's so nice to see my daughter again." Lord Braska's voice was soft and had taken on a whimsical tone. Jecht looked worried by the voice. "You're not getting soft on me are you?" Braska ignored the reply.

"She has grown up so much." Jecht once again looked at Braska again. "You don't seem surprised that she just appeared out of no where." Braska finally tore his gaze from his daughter and looked at his friend. "Why should I? After all we appeared out of no where."

"Yeah well it's a little freaky if you ask me." Jecht turned back to watch the two again. Braska smiled softly. "Well as they say, Yevon works in mysterious ways." Jecht shrugged, "Come my friend let us leave them alone." Braska and Jecht walked quietly back to the elevator. "Your sons intentions are honorable I hope." His voice was teasing as the two disappeared behind the closed doors.


	23. 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 22

Damien walked through the hallways, trying to figure out a plan. He would be the first to admit that he wasn't the best one to rely on for this sort of thing. "So there is a n Aeon that hasn't been sent...man, I don't know."

"Riddle." Damien was ripped from his thoughts. He looked at the his companion, the big blue guy was staring down, with a 'isn't obvious' look. "Riddle tell answer." Damien face scrunched and he moved his head to the side pondering over the suggestion, "the riddle, huh." several minutes passed as he continued thinking. "Well I guess its worth a try. Now how did it go again?"

Kimhari's face registered surprise before it turned to a look of disbelief. "What? You expect me to remember that after all that has happened, I'm only human jeez." Damien passionately defended himself against the incredulous look Kimhari had given.

"Since the dawn of time this is true, the sun and moon parted by time and space, brought together by one of both, a child of time, of light and darkness. When all the sleepers awaken a sacrifice must soon be made. Destroy both light and dark, and the world shall plunge in a nonending spiral of death, the living and the dead together as one forever." A husky voice said from the other side of the hallway. Damien looked at Lulu, "That's it your not human, no person could remember that." Damien said teasingly. He however was not really embarrassed, and it really hadn't surprised him that she had memorized it.

"So what ya make of it Lu?" Wakka walked up to the group standing next to Lulu. "Yeah I mean like I'm sure I said before I'm not good at riddles." Damien looked questionably at Lulu.

"You see Braska, they're having the meeting without us." Jecht pushed his old friend towards the steadily growing group of people frequenting the hallway. "Don't leave us out. Hey where's Auron?" Jecht scanned the faces of the others they all shrugged lightly.

"Okay guys, we're here!" Rikku came running out of nowhere and stood blushing looking at the floor. Auron walked up to them from the same direction Rikku had come from. Questioning looks made Rikku's blush turn a dark crimson. "Oh...um we were just trying to repair the sila-finder, you know." She sound unconvincing even to herself.

Jecht looked at his friend and then at Rikku, and once more at Auron. His eyebrow lifted and he smirked, "So that's what you were up to, huh?" He started to wiggle his eyebrows in suggestion. Auron moved uncomfortably, "We don't have time for this now."

Lulu, out of sympathy changed the subject. "The solution is simple, we have to awaken the Aeon."

"Do we have too?" A timid voice asked from a distance. All eyes turned and, save for Jecht and Braska, nearly all of them turned white. A small laugh lacking any sign of happiness echoed through the ship, "You guys look like you've seen a ghost."


	24. 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 23

After much time, everyone was able to close there mouths and calm there bulging eyes. However the stuttering hows continued as the group that had frequented the hallway was now seated at the banquet table. Wakka and Lulu sat on one side of the deep mahogany lacquered wood, at the end of the left side sat Auron and Rikku, on the right side was Damien, and Kimhari, and across from Wakka and Lu was Jecht, Braska, Tidus, and...Yuna.

Wakka continued to stare in disbelief at the girl, she looked just as she had all those seventeen years ago. As harsh as it seems, at this point Kiley had almost been completely forgotten, right now the only one that remembered her at this point sat sullenly with his head in his hand still trying to solve the riddle.

"I don't really know what happened. One minute I'm in the far plane and the next I am-" Yuna was desperately trying to explain to her friends when she was cut off by a loud bang on the table, shocked they all looked at where the vibration had started. "It just doesn't make any _sense_!" Damien stood angrily, but began to blush as he realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry, but I am _trying _to explain." Yuna said regretfully. Damien's eyes scrunched and he pulled his head back, yevon he was confused. "What are you _talking _about, all you've been talking about is how you _mysteriously _appeared." Damien was angry right now at everyone sitting at the table, had none of them actually cared about Kiley, did it even matter that they didn't know where she was or that she might die.

Yuna's face fell in sorrow, no one had ever talked to her so harshly. Tidus jumped up from his seat to hold Yuna and glare at the offender. Of course this only infuriated Damien even more, for a second Damien was glad Kiley wasn't here to see this. "Oh go ahead and protect her, she's not the one in danger, but obviously she means more to all of you, well fine then I'll save her myself!" Damien stormed out of the room heading towards the bridge. Yevon he was pissed.

Alone in the dark room, he sat down at the pilots chair. The ship was on autopilot. He looked at the sky of swirling clouds that obstructed his view of the ground. After several deep breaths he was able to calm himself down. "Okay...now the riddle." He said talking to himself. "You need help boy?"

Damien turned the chair and saw Cid. Damien gave a questioning glance at the old man. The bald guy shrugged and sat down at the newly built 'captain's' chair. which was five feet behind the pilot's seat, and five feet in front of the sila-finder wreckage.

"So how's that riddle go?" Cid asked looking sympathetic at the young blonde.

"Ummm...Since the dawn of time this is true, the sun and moon parted by time and space, brought together by one of both, a child of time, of light and darkness. When all the sleepers awaken a sacrifice must soon be made. Destroy both light and dark, and the world shall plunge in a nonending spiral of death, the living and the dead together as one forever."

"Yevon boy, you still haven't figured it out, it couldn't be any simpler. Think boy what does Tidus mean? No clue, huh? It means sun, boy! Now this is easier, what do you think Yuna's name indicates?" Damien thought silently he guessed where Cid was heading but enjoyed torturing the older man, "Ummm..." He scratched his head in exaggeration, pretending ignorance. Cid breathed in a large calming breath and released a defeated sigh. "Okay boy, Yuna indicates the moon. Now Kiley she's there lil girl right? Well she would be the child of both light and darkness, the child of the moon and the sun. Now as you guys already figured out the sleepers would be those Aeon thingies. Now it seems to me the way Seymour is trying to restart or what the hell ever, the spiral of death he needs to sacrifice both light and dark, in short Kiley.


	25. 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 24

Drop...drop...drop...My body ached everywhere, I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't want to know if I was still dreaming or if...if I was awake. I could feel the cold wet stone pressed against my face, where was I? Guess I'll have to open my eyes.

My pupils where dilated, I could barely see, not that there was much to see. Blue stone walls faced me at all sides. From where I lay there was no way out. Shakily I pulled myself up. The funny thing was I was still wearing that green skirt, and the frilly tank top. It wasnt even dirty from sitting on the ground. As weird as it seemed I knew I was no longer dreaming, but if I wasn't where was I?

"We can't let that happen! Kiley can't die! It's not right!" Damien was pacing the floor of the airship angrily, while Cid watched on with a great deal of sorry in his eyes. "Afraid there's not really anything we can do son, dont even know where they are."

"So what you just give up on her? She's as good as dead know so no need to get ourselves killed, right?" Damien swirled around his sarcastic reply injuring the old man's ears.

"I'm not saying that son, I'm just saying getting all worked up now isn't gonna get her back any sooner." Cid drew a deep breath in. "Well isnt it easy enough for you to see?" A voice from the hallway asked, both Cid and Damien looked at the owner of the voice.

"What do you mean Jecht?"

I could hear sounds coming from behind the walls, after several useless attempt of various spells, I had been unable to brake the barrier, so I sat silently with my back against the cold stone, I thought of what I had learned in Baaj. I had figured it the second I had read it.

I was to die, and with my death the sin would be reborn. The souls of the dead would be amongst the living, if that was the case, then maybe my death wouldn't be totally meaningless, after all my parents would be together like Yuna...mom...always wanted. I wonder if every person that knows that they will die has the same attitude of how the world would somehow magically be better if you were no longer there. Depressing thoughts, but then again what did I have to be happy about.

I had found my father only to lose him again in a short period of time, I had won the Blitzball tournament only to have it taken away from me, and most importantly, I had realized I was in love only after realizing I would die soon. My life pretty much sucks right now, doesn't it?


	26. 25

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 25

"The way I see it that dude with the weird hair, Seymour, will have to send or whatever, that aeon that sill exists right? Cause then the next part of the plan is activated." Jecht now sat in one of the co-pilot's seat slightly below the pilot's seat.

"NO!" a voice cried from the doorway, a voice that for now irritated Damien to no end, he finally understood the resentment Kiley had felt all those years. He watched the doorway as the rest of the 'gang' ran through it with Lady Yuna leading the party. "If Seymour awakens the aeon, then Tidus will...he will...I can't do this again, I _won't _do this again."

"Not even to save your _daughter_!" Damien sprang from his feet, by Yevon he had enough of this. "This isn't even about you, this isn't about the two of you getting another chance, this is about Kiley. I know your lives were like tragic and all, but you don't see Auron denying the future or anything. He has accepted his fate why can't you. And while I'm at it, what the hell was wrong with you to leave an infant alone in this world, or would you rather have just forgotten about her, you don't think you've done anything wrong because she doesn't exist in your eyes, is that right, is that the reason." Exhausted and disgusted Damien turned away from the sight.

"I couldn't be a mother to her. She didn't need me, I looked into those eyes when she was born and I saw strength that even after decades of time I could never possess, I knew she could live." Yuna's head hung as fresh tears cascaded down her eyes.

Kiley scraped dispassionately at the floor with her soft leather shoes, the darken damp room had already bored her beyond comprehension. Kiley' s mind was elsewhere anyway it had long since left the dreary confines. Kiley though back to the strange dream she had had.

She wanted with all her might to remember the end of the dream, but as Lady Yunalesca had told her, it was not for her to know until that time.

Kiley continued to scrape at the black stone dejectedly. _Child. _Kiley jumped her mind returning to her dark prison. _Child they will come for you, soon. Do not fear little one, as people say these things have a way of working themselves out. Kiley I am curious, you seem to have accepted your role in this rather well, your soul does not fight with itself. I wonder what you would do if you were given one wish. What would you do?_

Kiley's mind flooded with images of her friends, and of Damien. She prided herself on knowing her mind better then anyone in the world, but even she had no idea, of what she would wish for.

Child they come to take you away, do not be afraid, I will be with you to the end, we will see this through together.

Yuna felt a hand rest lightly on her shoulder, she knew Tidus was still here and took comfort in that. "If Seymour does need to send the aeon then we know where they are heading, we know where we can intercept him and take Kiley back. We have to go to the Omega Ruins."

Cid jumped up, "Right! Rikku set a course for the Omega Ruins and lets use are new toy, you know that turbo engine thingy." Cid's smile was wickedly happy, finally he would be able to see this baby in action.

As the airship sped through the sky with sky with unbelievable speed Kiley stood shakily as a symbol on the floor glowed eerily. Seconds later a blur of color moved rapidly through the stones ad slowed at the symbol, showing it to have been a person, the glyph had transported him to the room, no wonder she saw no doors. She saw he was a Guado. A servant to Seymour very likely.

"Sorceress Kiley, I have been ordered to remove you from the ruins and locate you to another position. Please come with me or I will force you to."

"Oh yes like I would really fight you so I could stay in this marvelously comfortable room." Kiley rolled her eyes and moved to stand on the glyph by the Guado. She looked down and saw the light shot up from the stone and through her, It felt as if she was disintegrating and saw herself blur quickly however it was over and she was once again whole. "Come." She noticed the Chocobos tethered to the wall, scared of their surrounding. "Stand still." The guard ordered as another Guado came to stand behind Kiley, she felt the her hands being tugged behind her back and a rope twist around her wrists. "So you won't be tempted to use magic."

The other Guado pulled a delicate strap of fabric and raised it to cover me eyes, promptly the Guado guard behind me tied the cloth to my head, blinding my vision. The guado guard carefully lifted me to the back of one of the three brightly feathered birds. I heard the other two mount, "Lean forward, we will be moving fast." the guard grabbed the reins tied to my Chocobo and urged both his bird and mine into a quick run.

I could feel the change of direction occurring constantly as the birds took us into the jungle and out of the ruins.

It would seem that the airship coming to rescue her was not fast enough, for as it raced towards the ruins, she was moving quickly the other way.


	27. 26

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 26

The airship landed lightly due to Cid's guidance. Immediately the doors opened and the group of 'saviors' raced off the ship into the unchanged ruins. Remembering what Lady Yunalesca had told Kiley about the Aeon, Tidus lead the group to where the faith was supposed to be. He noticed that their were no fiends, strange because seventeen years ago they were everywhere here. They moved past the area where they had fought the Omega weapon, to a room that had been hidden all those years ago.

They slid to a stop at the back of Seymour. Damien moved to stand beside Tidus. They all had their weapons drawn. Seymour watched them out of the corner of his eye and smiled that slightly evil smile. He turned to face them, "Welcome, I have been expecting you. Lady Yuna how wonderful it is to see you, my bride again." Tidus effectively blocked off Seymour's approach to Yuna.

"Where is she Seymour, where is my daughter?" Seymour's eyes widened sarcastically in mock surprise, "Oh did you want to see her, too bad she isn't here anymore." Seymour was roughly grabbed as Damien held a dagger to his throat, "Where is she?" Damien's face and voice conveyed his anger and irritation. Seymour's eyes narrowed.

"If you want her to live I suggest you take your hands off me." Tidus came forward and nodded at Damien who slowly released his hold on Seymour. "Why haven't you sent the aeon yet, why do you wait?" Yuna asked behind Tidus' back.

"Lady Yuna do you not know? I waited for you. You see the aeon will not grant me it's gift, and Lord Braska is no longer a summoner. Why do you think I brought you back from the farplane. I need you to send the aeon."

"And if I don't?" Seymour smiled wickedly, "I will kill you all and your daughter."

Kiley felt the Chocobo slow down to a trot, she had already grown tired of riding upon the yellow feathered animal, but apparently their journey was not yet over. "Hey! Where are we going? And how long will it take to get there?"

Kiley heard the clawed feet of another chocobo approach her side and soon the fabric that hindered her eyesight was gone, "We are already here." Kiley stared at the terrain before her horror and sadness attacked her senses, _Welcome child, welcome to Zanarkand._


	28. 27

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 27

Kiley was carefully removed from the chocobo's back. Her eyes had never left the expanse of broken rubble of the city she had seen in her dream. She saw the road before her and saw were it lead. It was the very same road she had traveled upon in her dream, now it was the only one that remained, she knew what lay at the end of the road...the tower, and the end of her journey.

Yuna, danced with her heart filled with pain, for at the end of this dance just as it had happened at the end of her dance seventeen years ago , Tidus would again disappear only this time he would never reappear. "Too bad that even after all this, you Tidus, and Jecht will not see Kiley again. I must leave now before she finishes her dance, It is a shame only four of you will have the chance to see Kiley again. Oh, and there is no longer any harm in telling you she is in Zanarkand." After his speech Seymour rushed through the door and felt the stone close behind him.

Rikku stared dumbfounded at the wall, "Four..." Rikku quickly counted how many were present "But there are nine of us, well I guess really seven. How come-" Rikku cut herself off as she saw both Jecht and Tidus begin to fade once more. But what stopped her words were the pyreflies that were gathering around Braska, Auron, and Yuna. It made sense now, four, for four were the only ones alive, it also explained why Seymour had left so abruptly he obviously didn't want to be accidentally sent.

The four that remained looked heartbrokenly at the places were their friends had once stood, where the Summoner had once danced, and at the cold stone of the now awakened final Aeon.

"Well we can't stand here forever we have to go save Kiley." Wakka spoke hurriedly as he brushed the tears from his face. Rikku's eyes never left the sot that Auron had occupied, she felt her heart breaking once more. It was her fault for loving a ghost.

Lulu saw a flash of blue and saw a sphere begin to form to the side, at least they had a way out now. "Come we must go to Zanarkand."

The ruined tower stood before her, the lobby no longer could be seen, the whole building had changed in appearance all that was left of the magnificent structure was the very bottom of it and the levels underground. Pyreflies gathered in large hordes around Kiley, they seem to be attracted to her, like she was a magnet. The guados were impatient to finish their journey, and pushed Kiley gently through the doorway.

As she stepped inside the pyreflies swarmed around her before moving in a straight line towards a far distant doorway, she was being lead much as she had been by the butterflies. She had been first lead by the living but now she was being lead by the dead. It was fitting really. One particular pyrefly stayed by Kiley's side she felt a presence she had not felt since she was a baby, she knew without a doubt her mother floated by her side, with as was Lady Yunalesca.

Kiley no longer saw the guados, she did not realize that her hands were no longer bound and the guards no longer followed. All she saw was the road before lit with colors if blue, red, green,yellow, and purple. All she heard was the music of time, the music of ages gone by. her jade green skirt billowed in the wind, her hair lifted and flew as she walked on. She took comfort in her mother's presence.

"Okay folks we're here, you sure this is where lil Kiley is?" The four nodded solemnly, "Well I may not be the smartest person in all Spira but I do know that the mourning should wait until lil Kiley is safe, now you go save that girl, with no regrets."


	29. 28

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 28

Kiley followed nimbly behind the trail of souls, while above her near the entrance her four saviors battled the Guados. Once defeated the road was simple, since all the pyreflies were with Kiley, no fiends attacked the group, they ran hard to catch up with Kiley. Every now and then they would catch glimpses of her further below them. She walked casually while they ran, yet she was always just ahead of them, just out of their reach.

Lulu looked around and noticed that they were now in the quiet and empty cloister of trials. There was no longer a point to it's existence so it was silent, and now just a place for memories.

Kiley walked deftly into the chamber that looked much like the room Lady Yunalesca once had at the top of the tower, _Come my child, you are but feet away from the end of your exhausting journey, follow the lighted ones through the door, my child I can no longer come with you, my journey and story has finally come to an end, but before I leave you to face your destiny I ask you again if you could have but one wish what would you ask for?_

Kiley seemed torn did she really know herself enough to answer that question, she wanted to be selfish she wanted to live, but she couldn't ask for it, she couldn't see wasting such a precious gift like that. _Do not answer just yet you still have time. Now my child, now you may remember what you have forgotten, now my child you may pass through the doors, child of life, child of death._

"Hurry we don't have much time." Lulu whispered to the others as the ancient elevator took them down to the lower level. "But we didn't see Seymour what if he hasn't even arrived yet."

"He has I am sure of it, I feel deep down that he once more awaits Kiley and us. But this time no one will be lost, we will make sure of that.

The ancient machina stopped and let the weary travelers out. They stood fro a moment gathering their courage, and their strength, they got their weapons ready and raced through the door to Lady Yunalesca's chambers without looking back and with no regret.


	30. 29

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 29

The ruined room was black, all that remained was the floor, below the floor nothing but endless black could be seen. The floor looked as if it floated in the middle of the dark, between life and death. one wall stood somewhat shattered to the left. And before Kiley's eyes she saw the blue haired half human half Guado.

Kiley heard the pounding of footsteps behind her. She turned gracefully and saw Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, and Damien enter through the door she had just walked through, her eyes filled with tears, she was so happy that she could see them one last time. "Stay back." ordered Seymour. He walked to the crumpled wall and pointed to a rather oddly shaped door, "this...this is what separates the living from the dead, the one that controls who will come and who will go, would be the most powerful being of all, and you Kiley, you have the key to giving me this power. Do you not feel it."

Kiley looked at him as if he said 'I am the king of all Chocobos and you must bow before my magnificence.' Kiley felt her lips turn as she pictured the image, nothing like a laugh to break the dramatic moment.

Her smile faded as she felt something around her neck grow heavy and pull her to the door. She looked down and saw the forgotten necklace she had purchased at the store in Luca, she remembered seeing an image, a shadow of a Guado, as she had picked it up, she had seen Seymour's shadow. A question nagged her incessantly, why?

Seymour smirked lightly and pointed to the holes on either side of the door, "The sun." he pointed to one, "and the moon." he pointed to the other. "Did you not read the whole riddle, 'the sun and moon parted by time and space brought together by one.' The puzzle did not speak of your mother and father. A coincidence that their names represent the sun and moon, but no more then that the riddle spoke of what you had hanging from your neck the whole time. If it had been about your parents I would have needed them to be here."

Seymour lifted his hand and made a gesture, a calling of sorts for her to come. "No!" Damien ran to block Kiley's path, "if you go to him he will kill you." Kiley looked at him with clear eyes, "you knew that didn't you, you knew he would kill you, why aren't you fighting it Kiley, it's not written in stone," at Kiley's smirk he continued, "okay if you want to get literal it is written in stone, but that doesn't mean you have to give in to it...I...I love you. And I _won't _see you die!"

Kiley's eyes softened, In front of the pair Seymour waited impatiently rolling his eyes at Damien's vehement statement. Kiley stretched herself up and lightly kissed Damien's lips, "I love you too." His lips smiled underneath hers. Seymour had had enough of this, While the couple was occupied time was slipping away. Kiley saw in the corner of her eye Seymour lift an object up. Suddenly her mind was engulfed in memories of her dream.

FLASHBACK

"Child, there will come a time when you must chose between being a savior or sacrifice. But know this either path you chose will lead your life's story to the same untimely end."

ENDOFFLASHBACK

In an instant Kiley's choice was made she threw Damien on the floor seconds before the object made impact. The blade stabbed the life out of Kiley's heart, blood trickled down from the wound. She fell absently upon the ground, the dagger now embedded in her heart had broken the chain in which the sun and moon pendant hung onto. The two discs of metal went flying through the air. Several feet away it landed, and upon impact it shattered into a million pieces. Seymour watched in horror as his plan had failed horribly. Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku raced at Seymour killing him one final time. Damien stood up, he had not witnessed what had occurred, he did not know the reason for Kiley, throwing him. He saw the others fighting Seymour, confused he looked around until he say Kiley laying defeated upon the ground, the puddle of blood growing larger.

The others came to his side, all were crying. Lulu fell beside Kiley her tears were uncontrollable. Damien sat on the other side of Kiley and quickly gathered her barely alive body in his arms, her eyes were beginning to glaze over. Wakka knelt beside Lulu and held her as her shoulders shook violently. His own tears streaming down his face it was all for nothing. Rikku staggered and fell roughly to the ground her little like sister lay dying before her and she was helpless to stop it.

Damien carefully moved the hair out of her face, "I love you." Kiley's delicate lips now tinted with blue slowly turned as a delicate smile appeared. Her thoughts racing _What would I wish for if I had one wish? I wish...I wish..._

Damien watched in horror as her body became stiff and lifeless, her eyes lost their shine and the world went dark for her.

Her story had finally ended.


	31. 30

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter 30

Epilogue

I wish...I wish...I wish my father had never disappeared.

The room was dark as a figure came crashing out of there dreams screaming at the memory. Footsteps echoed through the hut. A blonde figure beside a brunette rushed into the room. The father encased the child in a protective hug, the mother patted the hair lightly.

"What did you dream." The mother asked kindly, lovingly. "Was it a nightmare." the child nodded its head repeatedly. "Well your awake now, the dreams can't hurt you." The child smiled innocently, the memory of the dream already fading underneath the loving gaze of the mother and father.

The child was beginning to once more fall asleep. The father laid the sleeping child upon the bed and kissed the forehead. "Goodnight my angel, goodnight my little Kiley."

The mother smiled lightly, "Let her rest, come on Tidus the party is still going on." The mother waited quietly for Tidus to come, glancing again at her precious daughter.

"I love you Tidus."

"I love you too Yuna."

They embraced lightly an excited the hut and headed towards the brightly lit campfire, where Wakka and Lulu sat with their newborn infant. The lovers sat don with the rest of the people of Besaid and the visiting Al Bhed. The Luca Goers were also present at this party, It was a celebration of life after all. Garinea, a healthy baby girl, had been born just days before to Wakka, and Lulu, and Yuna had announced that she was pregnant one more, it seemed Kiley was to have either a sister or brother in a matter of months. Among the guests children were seen.

One in particular had become great friends with Kiley, his name was Damien, for some reason the young two year old seemed to have recognized him even though she had never met him. The sounds of music, laughter, and love wafted through the air.

A voice whispered in Kiley's sleeping ear, a voice that made her smile in her dreams. _Your wish has been granted, we all thank you for your sacrifice, live happily little one live a long happy life filled with love and laughter._


End file.
